Pokemon: World Championships
by ThePokemonDragon
Summary: This story is about the Pokemon world championships. Ash and friends travel the world to win badges and ribbons to get to the pokemon championships at the battle frontier, Jhonto. Includes Pearlshipping Ash X Dawn, Soulsilvershipping Lyra X Ethan sort of, Contestshipping,May X Drew, Chessshiping, Blair X Whitelia and others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Chapter 1

World League Dance

"Now how you all doing tonight, huh!" said the man on the stage. "So tonight we are having the opening dance for the World League Championships" he continued. The crowd roared. "So first things first, tonight we are having a special performance by some of the worlds greatest trainers, Ethan Soulings, Lyra Heartings, Blair Platinum and Ash Ketchum!" He announced. "Hey guys" said Ethan to the microphone after entering with his guitar with the others taking their positions. "This song is called Teenage Dirtbag. (The music started being played by the trainers on stage)

[Ethan]

Her name is Noelle, I have a dream about her –

She rings my bell, I got trainer class in half an hour –

- Oh how she rocks, in keds and tube socks -

- But she doesn't know who I am -

- And she doesn't give a damn about me -

- Cause I'm just a teenage Dirtbag baby! -

- Yeah I'm just a teenage Dirtbag baby! –

- Listen to Iron maiden baby with me –

[All]

Ooooooooooohhhhoo

[Ethan]

(Instrumental)

Her boyfriends a d***, He carries a gun around –

He'd simply kick, my ass if he knew the truth –

He lives on my block, He has a ONIX –

But he doesn't know who I am –

And he doesn't give a damn about me –

Cause I'm just a teenage Dirtbag baby! -

Yeah I'm just a teenage Dirtbag baby! -

Listen to Iron maiden baby with me! -

[All]

Ooooooooooohhhhoo

[Ethan]

(Short instrumental)

Oh yeah, Dirtbag! –

No, she doesn't know what she's missing! -

Oh yeah, Dirtbag! –

No, she doesn't know what she's missing! -

(Instrumental)

Man I feel like mold, It's dance night and I am lonely –

Low and behold, she's walking over to me –

This must be fake, My lips starts to shake –

How does she know who I am, and why does she give a damn about me –

She says –

[Lyra]

I got tow tickets to iron maiden baby –

Come with me Friday, don't say maybe -

I'm just a teenage Dirtbag baby like you –

[All]

Oooooo Hoooohooo

[Ethan]

X2

Oh yeah, Dirtbag! –

- No, she doesn't know what she's missing! -

(Guitar solo)

[End]

End of chapter.

(Song) Teenage Dirtbag (By) Wheatus.


	2. Fan Girls

**Authors Note: I forgot to mention in the last chapter about the song, I edited it so it fits with Pokémon and sorry for inconvenience about the entire chapter, Any way, of course, **_**I do not own Pokémon.**_

Chapter 2:

Fan Girls

"That was so much fun!" Exclaimed Lyra backstage to Ethan. "You did great"

"Well so did you" Returned Ethan. "It must have been hard to sing that with a Johto (British) accent." Said Whiteilea. Just to summarise, back stage was Ethan, Lyra, Blair, Dawn, May, Drew, Ash, Brock and Max. "Well it was originally sang by a man with a Kanto (American) accent" said Brock. "Anyway, You guys were amazing tonight." chirped Max. "OH MY ARECEUS, OH MY ARECEUS, IT'S ETHAN SOULINGS, BLAIR PLATINUM AND ASH KETCHUM! CAN WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPHS!" screamed a group of fan girls running up to the group. "Yeah, sure" "Ok" "Alright then" said the three boys giving the girls their autographs. "I LOVE YOU ETHAN!" Shrieked one girl hugging Ethan. An extremely angry look spread across Lyra's face. _How dare she hug Ethan, he's mine! _Thought Lyra_. _Lyra pulled the girl off a stunned looking Ethan. "Bye now" said Lyra bitterly. The girl ran of. "That was weird" said Ash frightenedly. "Anyway we need to find some way of celebration." said Brock thinking. "A restaurant maybe."


	3. Foods and Rooms

**Authors Note: Sorry about such a short chapter last time, I will try and make this chapter as long as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter 3:

Foods & Rooms

**Ethan's POV**

"Hhhmmm this place looks good" said Dawn looking up at a building. The name was Buffalo Grill House. "I like the look of it" said Lyra. We were currently walking around a busy Olivine City, Lyra clinging on my arm. She seemed to like holding my arm and walking close to me. And I mean really close to me. Everybody thinks were boyfriend and girlfriend, I personally don't mind cause I kind of like her too in that sort of way, well I know she likes me anyway. "Shall we go in" questioned Ash.

"I say yes" I say. "Totodile!" I hear one side of me. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, I have a TOTODILE and some other awesome Pokémon. I know what you're thinking. How could my starter Pokémon not have evolved and my other Pokémon have like PIGEOT, and MARSHTOMP and IVYSAUR ect. But I do not care. "I say we go there" said Blair and Whiteilea. "Let's go!" shouted Max. "Hold on a second guys, who's going to pay?" questioned Dawn. Good question Dawn; all of us were only 14 except Max and Brock who were 12 and 16. "We got lots of money from the Dance" perked up Lyra. "That's will do for me" said Drew hungrily. Dawn was kind of dating Ash. I mean they were practically Boyfriend and Girlfriend like me and Lyra. Well both girls were very pretty I'll give you that. So any way, Drew and May were dating, Blair and Whiteilea likewise. Yep my life is one big drama. And with the tournament coming life will be hard. "Let's go!" both Ash and Max shouted in sync. "Pika!" "Marshtomp!" barked the tow Pokémon. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Max picked MUDKIP for his starter and it had evolved. Yeah, he had his starter for 2 years and I've had mine for 4 years and his evolved. "Come on Ethan lets go!" said Lyra pulling me along, into the restaurant.

**Lyra's POV:**

So I was in a restaurant in Olivine city, Ethan right next to me. Oh, Ethan. That wonderful boy. ARECUS I like that boy. I notice I start drooling. "So Lyra, what will you have?" Ethan asks me. I stop drooling and fix my posture. "I'm paying so get what you want". How sweet of him. "I won't get anything expensive then" I replied. "Oh do not worry I don't mind what you get." said Ethan. See what I mean by sweet. "I'll have ¼ chicken with chips and Coca Cola." I say, hoping I wasn't being too expensive. "Not a lot but okay, I'll have the same as you then" said Ethan. So then we start talking about the tournament. And the food comes and we eat. _"Man this is good chicken"_ I think to myself.

After we left the restaurant I got an idea. "Hey Ethan" I whisper to Ethan. "Yeah" he says back. "If I win the Johto coordinating section in the Pokémon world Championships, will you go on a real date with me," I ask him. He pauses for a moment, and then he smiles. "Sure, why not" he says back. _"Get in" _I think to myself. I contain my excitement inside me some how. Then we arrive at the Pokémon centre. Hello, welcome to the Pokémon centre, how can I help you today" said Nurse Joy. "8 rooms please" says Ash. "I'm sorry there is only 7 rooms left. Tow of you will have to share." replies Nurse Joy. "I don't mind sharing with anybody" said Ethan raising his hand looking careless. "I don't mind either" I say. "You tow share then giving then" says Nurse Joy giving Ethan a key. "Well I'm leaving for a walk for a while" said Ethan walking to the Pokémon centre, he tossed the room key to me "Go crazy" he says back to me. I go to bed strait after that.


End file.
